A precious short life
by Tigerheartlover
Summary: This is a true story about how I tried to revive the kittens and their short lives- its a one shot, sorry, horrible summary- please enjoy


**Authors Note: This is a real story, from my own point of view as a person- trying to save this kits life- I am going to write it from my and the kits points of views. I am not giving away any names that may give away my identity. **

**Characters:**

**Myself: Honey blonde hair with blue eyes **

**My mom: Brown wavy hair with hazel eyes**

**Blueberry: Blue and white she-cat with copper eyes**

**Dad: Black hair and blue eyes**

I felt sick and rather tired. My mother was rushing to get to work and I was staying home from school. I had long known my cat, Blueberrysplash (Blue or Blueberry for short) was expecting kittens. _Maybe I should check on them... perhaps she's had them! _I felt excitement pulse through me as a snatched my coat from its hanger.

" Mom, I am going to check on the cats, ok?" I said anxously. She nodded and I flied out the door and ran to the graudge. I whipped open the door and stepped into the graudge and escaping the bitter cold winds outside. I walked the pathway around the cluttered graudge. The soft humm of the radio was distracting- but one thing made my heart soar. "Mew!" A soft squeal sounded and frantically made my way towards the soft sound. _Blueberry had her kittens! What luck! _I thouht as I found the source of the mewling.

It was in the very corner of the graudge. There was a small heap of random things- perfect for a cat. I peered in from above the little den. In the dim light I could see my cat, Blueberry, with two mewling kittens at her belly. Then my heart sank as I glance over at a furry blob in the corner, the kit was white with a black spot on its head.

I reached in and scooped up the little thing and set it on top of a little blanket on the side of the little hut. I began messaging the little kit rythmetically. _Oh please let the little kit be ok! Please! _I thought and my eyes brightened as it started to breath. I looked back into the shadows and saw another lump of black and white fur- its fur was matted with blood and it laid limp on the cement. I grabbed the little kit and set it besides its littermate and then I observed the healthy kits, a little dark grey/ brown tabby and a fluffy little black and white one. I laid them all down next to their mom. None of them looked like their mother. I ran out to fetch my mom and she saw them and then headed back to the house. I stayed and placed the two dying or dead kittens on the blanket.

The tabby mewled in complaint when I set it on the blanket and I quickly set it back down next to Blueberry, not wanting the anxious queen to run away and abandon her two lively kits. Then I grabbed the other which walked on wobbly legs on the blanket and mewled sadly. I set that one beside its mother and turned my attention to the other two kits. The fluffier whiter one was barely moving but it wasn't dead. I looked over at the other kit who was limp- its little tongue out. When I brought it up to set it back down it was hard- the sign of death. I confirmed its death sadly and snatched the other one and sheltered it under my jacket, protecting it from the bitter winds as I opened the door.

I ran, leaping onto the porch and racing into the house. I didn't bother to take off my shoes or jacket in the back hall and I hurried down the hall and into the bathroom. I began to blow dry the kitten fiercly, hopoing to bring its temperature up. She looked at the one in my hand and frowned.

" Aww.. he doesn't look good..." She said sadly.

"One's dead- two are fine and I am helping this one." I replied and continued to ruffle the kittens fur with the wave of heat from the hair drier. The kittens tongue lolled and the tip of it was a purpleish red. I turned on the faucet and set down the blow drier. I dipped my finger in the cool water and touched the kittens tongue lightly. The kittens jaws gapped in a silent mew and squirmed as the water gurgled in its throat.

I frowned and continued to blow dry the kitten and occassionaly turned it down on low. After about 10 minutes of messaging, the kitten was breathing and it squirmed feebly but I could tell it was weak.

I set the kitten besides its mother and grabbed the 'dead' one. I began to rub it softly, and it wheezed. I froze, perhaps I had been wrong. I carried the kitten back into the house and dodged around my dog that was trying to leap for the bundle of fur in my hands. I shut the door on the dog and set the kitten down on the wash cloth.

I plugged in the blow drier and fiercly began to blow at the kittens fur and yet I was gentle- trying to save this little life. I dipped my finger in the water running from the faucet that I had just turned on. I smoothed out the bloody clot of fur with my finger and it squirmed faintly. I stiffened and began to blow at its fur again- trying to soften its stiff body.

Its tongue tip was purplish- just like the other one and it was dry looking- shriveled. I again dipped my finger into the faucet water and dabbed the water on its tongue. The kitten gurgled, just as the other had. As I observed the kitten, it reminded me so much of Tallstar. That gave me more conviction to save this kitten- to save this little warrior.

I continued to blow at it and it squirmed the next time I dabbed at its tongue. It shook its head feebly and it gurgled it- the water gurgling from its nose. I dabbed at its nose with the towel and it began breathing. _Its alive! _I thought as I continued to revive it.

I ran to the graudge, holding the kitten protectively and shielding it from the harsh wind. I walked through the graudge and squeazed between the wall and the vehicle parked in it. I placed the kitten besides its littermates. To my dismay, the white weak kitten, was lying on the side and abandoned from its mother. I grabbed the kitten and placed it besides its littermates. It just laid there but I was encouraged by how the black and white kitten squeezed in and attempted to get a drink.

After that, I went inside. I didn't forget the kittens though- although I felt amazement- that black and white kitten had been DEAD! I saved it...

Every hour or so I would check on them. But my hope that the white weak kitten would live began to deteriate as it refused to eat or even try. Then I walked into the graudge and hurried over to check on them. The white kitten was dead. Dead as a door nail- litterally. _I saved it once... perhaps I could do it again?_ I thought and I scooped up the kitten and hurried out of the graudge and into the house. I flew into the bath room and shut the door. I started to blow dry the kitten- but it didn't work. The kitten was dead. I carried it out and set it besides its littermates. But I didn't intend to keep the cats in the graudge- afraid I would also loose the other 3 kittens. So, one by one I carried them into the house, keeping Cece (the dog) in the back hall and setting them on the chair. I let out the dog after all the live kittens and mother were in the house.

I set them up in the back hall and wrote my books in my free time. I checked them every hour or so. Soon it was 3:30 or so and my family came home. My sisters were delighted by the sight of the kittens and saddened by the news. By now, I was pretty tired of sadness and my dad doubted the kitten would live. "Stop saying he won't live cus' he will!" I cried at my dad who was very doubtful and was now trying to nurse the kitten with artificial milk. The kitten gurgled the milk, sputtering and mewling.

Blueberry would set the kitten away from her numerous times but I didn't give up. I continued to set the kitten beside her and scolding her when she segregated it. But the kitten didn't seemed to know anything... _I wonder if it was dead so long its brain cells died and it forgot how to...to... live... _I thought as I watched the kitten struggle.

About 1 hour later the kitten died and that killed me- (not litterally, emotionally) I frowned- he was way to young... such a short life...

Epilogue:

The other two kittens lived and are now happy and playful kittens named Bluejay (The gray tabby) and Blizzard (the fluffy black and white one)


End file.
